La rose noire
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Ariel Black, mon personne fétiche, est plus ou moins contrainte de se marier avec Rogue pour sauver sa peau, mais aussi celle du filleul de son père. Le début est fortement inspiré de Marriage Stone. Humour/Romance et conspiration dans cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ariel, il est là! Entend la Serdaigle derrière elle.

\- Parfait! Je n'attendais que lui, répond la jeune femme. Professeur, vous l'avez?

\- Oui, tenez, dit l'enseignant en lui donnant une fiole avec une substance boueuse, le souffle court dû à la course qu'il vient de faire entre les cachots et le hall d'entrée de Poudlard.

\- Harry, tu es prêt? Demande Ariel en lui arrachant un cheveux pour le mettre dans la fiole. Tu te rappelles? Je le distrais et quand il est focalisé sur moi, tu te pointes sous ta cape et tu lui prends ce truc de malheur.

Le Survivant hoche la tête avec sa cape d'une main et son Éclair de Feu de l'autre. Ariel se tourne en une fraction de seconde, donne un baiser sur les lèvres de l'enseignant avant de partir.

\- Mourir sans premier baiser, c'est un peu pathétique, je trouve, lui dit Ariel en s'éloignant. Adieux, monsieur.

Rogue la regarde partir en haussant les sourcils de surprise.

Ariel enfourche son balais après avoir prit le Polynectar et que la transformation soit enfin complète. Elle s'élance dans les airs avec Harry à ses côtés. Elle voit Voldemort et ses sbires dans la Forêt Interdite. Parfait, les arbres vont la couvrir un moment. C'est avec la tenue de Quidditch de Harry qu'elle voltige au dessus des arbres avec un autre Éclair de Feu, gracieuseté de papa. Elle s'en serait bien passé, mais bon, Sirius a insisté. Elle ne va pas cracher dessus. Avec ses lunettes rondes et ses cheveux courts en bataille, elle approche de plus en plus du Mage Noir. Il a le Cristal du Roi dans son cou, pendant sur son torse décharné dans un éclat saphir. C'est avec un air déterminé sur le visage qu'elle s'approche de cette caricature d'être humain et sa court. Ce cristal, qui est en fait un diamant, est appelé le cœur de l'océan chez les Moldus. Il a le pouvoir de décupler exponentiellement le pouvoir d'un sorcier après un rituel particulier et ensuite, il doit le porter en tout temps pour stabiliser la magie du sorcier et celle du bijou ensemble. Une fois fait, si le sorcier ne porte plus le collier, les magies deviennent instables et le sorcier devient au mieux Cracmol au pire mort. Mais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on a toujours de mauvaises surprises.

\- Potter! Hurle le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Viens te battre, comme un homme!

\- Juste toi et moi ou tes toutous vont s'inviter? Demande la jeune femme avec l'apparence et la voix du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu.

\- Juste toi et moi, comme dans le cimetière, tu te rappelles?

\- Comment oublier? Demande Ariel.

Elle sent la présence de Harry à sa droite. Elle fonce alors vers Voldemort et descend de son balais pour le regarder un moment. Les Mangemorts les entourent dans un cercle humain. Ariel prend alors la parole.

\- Tu sais, Voldemort, je ne te comprendrai jamais.

\- Et sur quel sujet? Demande le Mage Noir, curieux malgré lui.

\- Tu as l'une des plus belles femmes qui ait existée dans tes rangs et tu ne lèves même pas les yeux sur elle. Je comprends que ton apparence doit te complexer un minimum, mais je suis certain que Bella n'en a rien à faire. Après tout, c'est l'intérieur qui compte. Non? Et je connais une excellente crème Moldue pour la peau sensible. Tu devrais essayer.

La grande majorité des Mangemorts retiennent leur souffle pendant que Bellatrix regarde ce qu'elle pense être Potter avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et si tu veux des petits trucs pour séduire, je peux peut-être t'être utile, dit Ariel en haussant les épaules. Avec la horde de fans qui me court après, j'ai appris plein de choses.

Elle entend Harry grogner près d'elle. C'est bon, il s'approche de Tom.

\- Je m'en sors très bien, merci de ta sollicitude, Potter.

\- Merlin! On dirait Rogue pendant mes cours de potions! Vous vous passez le mot ou quoi? C'est Harry! Pas Potter. En plus, on est intimes Tom. Tu as essayé de me tuer tellement souvent, on est devenus proches, toi et moi.

Ariel doit se l'avouer, malgré le fait qu'elle risque de mourir à tout moment, elle s'amuse comme une folle.

\- On pourrait se faire une soirée pyjama, l'un de ces quatre. Je dois avouer que Bella en nuisette légère et transparente, je rêve de voir ça. Je suis certain qu'elle serait magnifique! Avec sa longue chevelure presque noirs, ses yeux chocolat et sa poitrine généreuse. Merlin! Je vais devenir serré dans mon pantalon moi! Lestrange ne sait pas la chance qu'il a!

C'est exactement à ce moment que Ariel voit le diamant de couleur saphir s'arracher du cou de Voldemort. Elle reprend son balais et tend sa main droite dans les airs pour que Harry l'attrape et l'entraine loin de là.

Voldemort comprend plus ou moins ce qui se passe et hurle de rage en comprenant que le Cristal du Roi n'est plus en sa possession. Dans un éclat de magie de haine pure qui explose, presque la moitié des Mangemorts sont tués. Ariel laisse son souffle s'échapper de ses lèvres, le professeur Rogue est en sécurité dans le château.

\- Ariel! Je vais te tuer! Crie Harry en la redéposant sur le plancher du hall.

\- Miss Black, que s'est-il passé? Demande le directeur.

\- Elle a déclaré sa flamme à Bellatrix Lestrange, dit Harry d'un regard noir vers la Serdaigle, avec mon apparence.

\- Bin quoi? Tu avais besoin de temps, non? Est-ce que ça a marché? Il semblerait. Alors relaxe et profites du fait que l'on soit tout les deux en vie et qu'on ait le Cristal du Roi. En passant, la moitié des Mangemorts sont morts. Une explosion de magie du psychopathe.

\- J'aimerais avoir vos souvenirs, à tout les deux, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Professeur Rogue?

\- Oui, Miss Black, dit l'homme en noir.

\- Si vous entendez parler de ma performance à la prochaine réunion où vous êtes convoqué, dites leur que Harry fantasme sur Bella depuis le Ministère. Peut-être que Voldemort sera jaloux? Je suis certaine qu'une vie sexuelle active lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et à tout le monde aussi, d'ailleurs.

Rogue la regarde en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais en même temps, elle n'a peut-être pas tord.

Après cette journée de fou, tout le monde va se coucher pour retourner chez eux le lendemain. Les vacances d'été arrivent dans moins de 24 heures et Ariel est impatiente de revoir son père et Remus.

L'été passe rapidement et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas montré le bout de son nez depuis l'épisode de la Forêt Interdite. Rogue a expliqué, pendant une réunion de l'Ordre, que Voldemort a perdu énormément de pouvoir avec cette démonstration destructrice tout en aillant été privé du Cristal du Roi au même moment.

Pour la plus grande contrariété de Ariel et Harry, c'est la campagne électorale pour le prochain Ministre de la Magie et Fudge se représente. Il y a une dizaine de candidats qui font des sorties publiques en disant à qui voulaient l'entendre que Harry et Ariel les appuyaient et qu'ils étaient proches. Elle ne sait pas trop comment ça se fait, mais l'implication de Ariel dans les événements de la veille des vacances avait été découverte et tous les futurs politiciens se l'arrachaient, comme le Survivant. Si ces deux-là appuyaient un candidat, il était certain de gagner ses élections. Les deux étudiants s'étaient mis d'accord pour n'appuyer personne.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais dès leur entrée à Poudlard, les choses se sont compliquées. Percy Weasley arrive en trombe dans le bureau du directeur, le souffle court et des formulaires du Ministère de l'enfance dans les mains.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, on a un problème. Un gros problème. Fudge est en train d'adopter Ariel. Ensuite, il veut adopter Harry quand l'adoption de Ariel sera régler. Comme son père est « officiellement » un criminel, il n'aura pas de difficulté.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous? Demande Dumbledore.

\- Deux heures, tout au plus, dit l'assistant du Premier Ministre sortant.

Les visages de Ariel, Hermione, Ron et Harry deviennent livides.

\- On ne pourrait pas s'émanciper? Demande Harry.

\- Ça serait beaucoup trop long, dit Dumbledore. Nous avons 2 heures, pas 2 mois Harry.

\- C'est complètement stupide! S'exclame Hermione. Vous avez l'âge de vous marier, mais pas de choisir votre éventuel tuteur.

\- Miss Granger! C'est brillant! Dit le directeur. Ariel et Harry, vous n'avez qu'à vous marier ensemble.

Ariel roule des yeux et explique que ça ne servirait à rien. Bien que Harry soit reconnu, avec une fortune et un futur titre de Lord, il ne connait pas encore les lois sorcières et Fudge ne fera qu'une bouchée de leur union. Il pourra facilement l'annuler.

\- Si je dois vraiment me marier dans les 2 prochaines heures, je n'ai qu'à adopter Harry ensuite, propose la Serdaigle.

Le directeur demande à Percy de leur ramener les formulaires de mariage et d'adoption le plus rapidement possible. Le vieil homme sort ensuite un parchemin de couleur rouge et demande à Miss Black de déposer une goûte de sang dessus, sur un genre de logo de couleur dorée. C'est perplexe qu'elle le fait.

\- Bon, nous n'avons pas 46 milles solutions pour cette union. J'aimerais que chaque personne légalement adulte de cette pièce pose une goûte de sang sur ce parchemin. Pendant ce temps, Minerva, allez chercher tous les autres enseignants dignes de confiance pour cette situation.

L'animagus félin hoche sèchement de la tête avant de sortir du bureau. 15 minutes plus tard, Slughorn, Flitwick et Rogue la suivent. Dumbledore leur explique la situation rapidement et tous verse une goûte de sang sur la feuille rouge.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'est ce parchemin? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- C'est un parchemin de compatibilité, explique le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Flitwick et moi l'avons mis au point il y a quelques années quand un enseignant a voulu épouser une jeune fille pour sa fortune. Grâce à ça, nous avons réussi à la convaincre de… redéfinir son choix de fiancé.

\- Oh! Il semblerait vous aillez gagné à la loterie nuptiale, Severus.

\- Quoi?! NON! S'écrit Ariel. Pas lui, dit-elle alors que le visage du Maître des Potions se ferme. Il se fera tuer quand Voldemort l'apprendra! Il n'en est pas question!

\- Je crois que je peux prendre soin de moi, Miss Black, dit Rogue d'un regard noir, mais avec un éclair de soulagement dans le regard.

\- Professeur, s'il vous plait, le supplie la jeune femme. Ne faites pas ça. Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. Encore moins à cause de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer, Miss Black.

\- Vous êtes conscient qu'il faudra adopter Harry dès que le mariage sera prononcé? Demande Ariel, pour le convaincre de refuser. Il faudra lui acheter des cadeaux de Noël, d'anniversaire, avoir LA conversation sur le sexe. Ce sera votre rôle, en tant qu'unité parentale masculine.

\- Hey! S'insulte Harry, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Je sais ce que vous faites Miss Black. Et ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

\- À vos risques et périls. En passant, vous serez le gendre de mon père, dit la jeune fille pour enfoncer encore un peu le clou.

Mais quand elle voit une petite boîte en bois apparaître dans la main du Maître des Potions après un coup de baguette, elle s'avoue vaincue et s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche.

\- Et Harry, en tant que ta future mère, je refuse que tu me ramènes Bellatrix Lestrange à la maison! C'est une femme mariée, après tout! Dit Ariel, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

À sa surprise, même Rogue se retient de rigoler. Dumbledore se propose comme célébrant, Ariel choisit Hermione comme demoiselle d'honneur et Rogue, Flitwick comme témoin. Quand les vœux sont prononcés, Rogue donne la boîte en bois à Dumbledore qui l'ouvre et donne à son employé une magnifique bague en jade foncée finement ouvragée en forme de petites volutes de potion qui s'entortille autour d'une toute petite rose noire en onyx. Bague que Rogue passe à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Ariel et qui s'adapte toute seule à la taille de son doigt. Le directeur donne la bague masculine à Ariel pour qu'elle la mettre au doigt de son époux. Elle est en jade aussi, mais plus large et épaisse, en forme de volute qui entour une rose noire et s'adapte aussi automatiquement au doigt du Maître des Potions.

\- Lord Prince St-Clair, Lady St-Clair Prince, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le visage de Rogue se rapproche doucement de celui de la jeune femme qui s'avance aussi. Le baiser est chaste et doux. Après quelques secondes, leurs visages se séparent et la Serdaigle est rouge comme une pivoine. C'était son premier vrai baiser et elle doit s'avouer que c'était encore mieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il y a quelques applaudissements polis et d'autres plus enthousiastes. Lord et Lady Prince St-Clair signent les papiers de mariages et ceux d'adoption pour Harry, qui disparaissent dans une lueur violette vers le Ministère, signe que tout est maintenant officiel. Il y a une mini réception dans le bureau du directeur qui a demandé aux elfes de maison de leur envoyer des plats de circonstances. Ariel est installée entre Hermione et Harry pendant que Ron se goinfre dans les petits fours, comme si rien n'existait autour de lui à part la nourriture.

Environs une heure plus tard, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvre avec un grand fracas. C'est nul autre que Cornelius Fudge qui entre, avec deux Aurores, d'un pas conquérant. Ariel se lève avec un sourire angélique et jette un regard entendu au directeur qui retrouve son éclat malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Mr Fudge? Je suis surprise de ne pas vous avoir vue plus tôt, dit la jeune femme. J'étais certaine que Mr Yaxsley vous avait donné l'invitation.

Si elle peut mettre cet imbécile dans l'embarra, tant mieux.

\- De quelle invitation parlez-vous, Miss Black? Demande Fudge, perplexe.

\- Mr Fudge! Dit Ariel, indignée. Comment avez-vous pu oublier, demande-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, par Merlin!

\- Ça fait plus d'un an que c'est prévu, dit doucement Ariel devant le regard amusé du directeur. J'ai attendue cet événement avec impatience depuis si longtemps, soupir-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux qui bluffe complètement tout le monde dans la pièce. J'ai l'immense joie de vous présenter mon époux, Mr Fudge.

\- Pardon! Votre époux? C'est une plaisanterie?

\- Je crains que Severus n'est pas homme à plaisanter, Mr Fudge. Et encore moins sur ce sujet. Mais je le trouve parfait comme il est, dit-elle avec tendresse. Au moins, vous arrivez à temps pour le gâteau! J'imagine qu'avec la campagne électorale, vous êtes énormément occupé. Je vous pardonne votre retard, Mr Fudge.

Fudge passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur son visage flasque. Il se tourne vers le Maître des Potions et regarde sa main gauche pour y voire l'alliance trôner à son annulaire.

\- Comment c'est possible? Demande Fudge.

\- Il y a un contrat de mariage depuis au moins 3 siècles entre les familles Black et Prince, lui dit Ariel comme si elle parlait à un enfant de 3 ans. Et comme c'est la famille Prince qui souhaitait s'unir à la famille Black, j'ai pu choisir le membre de la famille avec qui je voulais me marier. J'étais tellement heureuse quand j'ai sue que Severus était l'un des descendants de cette famille. Le choix a été facile, rajoute Ariel avec un sourire angélique qui ne trompait personne sauf les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Je suis certain que cette union n'est pas légalisée, dit-il.

Cette fois, c'est le directeur de Serpentard qui s'approche furtivement.

\- Cette union est tout ce qu'il y a de légale et définitive, Fudge. Quoi que je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi nos activités conjugales puissent vous concerner, dit Severus d'un regard dur.

\- Severus, dit doucement Ariel, en effet, je ne voit pas en quoi notre assiduité à nous pratiquer à augmenter la population sorcière ait un quelconque rapport avec le Ministre sortant. Même si j'ai toujours adorée n'en doute pas, rajoute Ariel avec un léger sourire en regardant son mari.

Elle entend tout le monde glousser ou s'étouffer avec leur propre salive autour d'elle.

C'est plus qu'en colère que Fudge refuse une part de gâteau. La Serdaigle en coupe deux parts et en donne une à chaque Aurore avant qu'ils ne partent.

\- Ah! Ariel, j'ai envoyé vos affaires dans les quartiers de Severus. Comme vous êtes maintenant mariés, vous devez vivre ensemble, dit Albus.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand la simili fête est enfin terminée, c'est tremblante comme une feuille en automne que Ariel suit son époux dans les cachots.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, monsieur, dit Ariel une fois que la porte est fermée.

\- Et pourquoi ça, Miss Black?

\- D'avoir été obligé de vous unir à moi, dit simplement la jeune femme. Comme si vous n'en aviez pas assez fait, on vous a enlevé en plus le choix de votre compagne ou compagnon de vie. Toutes mes excuses, monsieur, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, dit doucement l'enseignant en passant doucement un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux. La seule personne responsable de cette histoire, c'est cet imbécile de Fudge. Suivez moi, nous allons vous installer.

Elle hoche de la tête et suit son mari. Il lui ouvre la porte de la chambre et métamorphose une petite chaise en bois en une commode identique à celle qu'il y a déjà, mais de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

\- Je peux prendre le divan, propose Ariel.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises, dit Rogue en levant un sourcil. Ce lit est immense. Il y a suffisamment de place pour deux.

La jeune femme se retourne et effectivement, ce lit est immense! D'un coup de baguette, tous ses vêtements entre dans l'armoire. Il est tard et Ariel est épuisée. Elle demande si elle peut utiliser la salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Vous êtes chez vous, maintenant. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander.

\- Merci, professeur.

Après une douche chaude qui l'aide à se détendre, Ariel se met une robe de nuit légère et se glisse dans les draps. Elle reste le plus près possible du bord pour ne pas déranger son enseignant quand il viendra la rejoindre. Son visage est tourné vers la porte et elle a les yeux grand ouverts. C'est la première fois qu'elle va dormir avec une autre personne dans un lit. Elle connait les lois sorcières et elle est terrorisée à l'idée que le professeur Rogue la réclame sienne et la prenne. Il en aurait le droit et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Serte, elle a toujours été attirée par son ténébreux professeur de potions depuis qu'elle a une libido. Mais le fantasme d'un échange doux et excitant est loin d'être la même chose qu'un viol toléré par la société. Elle ne pense pas que se soit son genre, mais après tout, elle n'en sait absolument rien.

Presqu'une heure plus tard, qui a semblé 2 secondes pour l'adolescente, le maître des lieux entre dans la chambre. Il va à la salle de bain et Ariel entend l'eau de la douche. Elle ferme les yeux quand la porte s'ouvre après presqu'une demi heure. Elle le voit dans un bas de pyjama noir et le torse nu. Qui pourrait se douter d'un tel corps sous ses robes noires! Elle va avoir matière à rêver éventuellement, si tout se passe bien. Il est penché vers sa penderie et cherche visiblement quelque chose. Elle voit de nombreuses cicatrices sur son dos musclé et le tatouage d'une rose noire entourée de volutes de potion vertes, comme sur son alliance. Si elle se rappelle bien de ses cours sur les vieilles familles Sang-Pure, c'est le blason de la famille Prince. Il a l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et il enfile le haut de son pyjama. Elle lève les sourcils de surprise et ferme les yeux quand il se tourne.

Quand il entre dans le lit, il voit le corps de son épouse se tendre comme un arc.

\- Détendez-vous, Miss Black. Jamais je ne vous toucherez sans votre accord.

\- Merci, monsieur, soupire la jeune femme, visiblement soulagée.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, dit ce dernier.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé, professeur. Mais je sais que vous seriez dans votre droit de… d'imposer certaines choses, répond Ariel avec hésitation en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais été, je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais un adepte du viol, Miss Black. Jamais je ne ferai quoi que se soit sans votre consentement. Jamais. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille. Bonne nuit, Miss Black.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur.

Ariel ferme les yeux doucement, en continuant de faire face à son nouvel époux. Rogue regarde sa femme dormir un moment. Quand il a compris ce qui se passait quand Minerva est venu le chercher, il était plus que troublé. Cette jeune femme prometteuse, le meilleur parti féminin depuis des générations, l'avait embrassé avant de voler vers une mort certaine. Elle avait donné une explication boiteuse qui pouvait se tenir. Mais elle aurait pu le faire avec n'importe qui à part lui. Potter, par exemple. Non, Harry. Il faudra qu'il s'habitue. Lui, le père adoptif du fils de James Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait massacré sa vie bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Et cette jeune femme endormit à ses côtés, qui tremblait comme une feuille au vent à l'idée qu'il se jette sur elle comme une bête. Quoi que, en même temps, si elle lui avait vraiment offert son premier baiser juste avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour permettre à Pot… Harry, de faire ce qu'il avait à faire, pas étonnant qu'elle ait aussi peur d'un rapprochement physique. Serte, elle est magnifique, avec ses cheveux longs, noirs et ondulés, plein de volume, qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux fesses. Ses yeux gris tempête, presque argentés, caractéristiques des Black. Sa peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres pleines et roses qui étaient si douces et chaudes sur les siennes, les 2 fois qu'il y a goûtées. Ses formes, de plus en plus femme et ce vêtement léger de soie vert Serpentard avec de la dentelle noire qui damnerait n'importe qui! Il doit se retenir de tout son être pour ne pas juste caresser son bras nu du bout de ses doigts. Il sait qu'il serait dans on droit de la prendre de force, mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareil. C'est à ce moment que sa jeune épouse se met à gémir dans son sommeil. Son froncement de sourcils et son visage crispé montre que ce n'est pas un rêve agréable.

\- Non, maman… murmure la jeune femme dans son sommeil. Ne la touche pas, sale monstre…

L'enseignent décide alors de la réveiller. C'est visiblement un cauchemar. Il approche doucement sa main gauche de l'épaule droite de sa femme. Mais dès qu'il pose sa main sur elle, elle se précipite dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Il est un peu mal à l'aise, il sait qu'elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait. Mais il semble que son contact calme la Serdaigle dans son sommeil. Severus décide alors de serrer ses bras autour du corps de la jeune femme et de dormir à son tour.

Quand Ariel se réveille, elle se sent étrangement en sécurité et au chaud. Sa tête monte et descend à un rythme lent et régulier et son bras resserre instinctivement sur ce qu'il repose. Elle se rappelle avoir rêvé de sa mère un moment avant que le cauchemar ne s'éloigne. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et voit un mur de pierres gris foncé devant elle. Ariel fronce les sourcils, elle ne voit pas ça quand elle se réveille dans la tour de Serdaigle. Oh Morgane! Elle se rappelle maintenant. Elle est dans le lit du professeur Rogue! Elle sent alors des bras la serrer un peut plus fort, avec douceur et un pouce qui caresse doucement son épaule droite. Elle lève doucement la tête pour voir son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, encore endormit. Il n'est même pas conscient du réconfort et de la tendresse qu'il lui donne. Décidément, cet homme est un vrai mystère. Elle se dégage doucement de ses bras en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ariel sort du lit et va s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Comme c'est un samedi, elle n'a pas à porter son uniforme. Une fois sortie, dans un jean ajusté blanc, un chemisier en soie bleu marine, ses chaussures et coiffée d'un chignon lâche où quelques mèches rebelles entourent son visage et sa baguette piquée dans sa chevelure, elle sort de la chambre à pas de loup et ferme la porte derrière elle. Elle prépare une tasse de café turc à son enseignant et un café au lait pour elle. Elle sort le livre de potions qu'elle avait commencé pendant les vacances et s'installe dans un fauteuil près du feu de la cheminée. En regardant sa montre, elle voit qu'il est presque 8h00. À 8h15, son époux sort de la chambre, habillé de ses éternelles robes noires.

\- Merci pour le café, Miss Black.

\- De rien, répond la jeune fille avec un léger sourire en retournant dans son livre.

\- Que lisez-vous?

\- Le dernier livre de Edgar Watson. Un scientifique Cracmol qui émet des théories sur l'utilisation d'ingrédients Moldus dans certaines potions et compare les méthodes de préparations de potions aux mixtures Moldues, comme les médicaments ou les poisons, par exemple. C'est très intéressant. Même si parfois, ça semble tiré par les cheveux.

\- Pourrais-je… pourrais-je vous l'emprunter, quand vous l'aurez terminé?

\- Bien sûr. Je peux même vous le prêter maintenant pour que vous vous fassiez une idée pendant le petit-déjeuner, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle met son marque page à la page 158 et tend le livre à son mari quand elle l'a refermé.

Ils sortent ensuite des appartements ensemble et se séparent dans la Grande Salle. Ariel va s'assoir en face de Cho, à côté de Luna. La nouvelle mariée prend son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier pour y voir son propre visage en première page avec le professeur Rogue sur une autre photo, à côté de la sienne.

**_Le mariage du siècle_**

_Hier soir, Lord Prince et Lady St-Clair, héritière Black, se sont unis par les liens sacrés du mariage sorcier à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. On nous a dit que cette cérémonie était prévue depuis plus d'un an. Il y aurait, selon ce témoin, une promesse de mariage entre les deux familles depuis au moins 3 siècles. Les mariés étaient entourés de certains proches. Ce mariage, en très petit comité, était toute fois mémorable. _

_« Je n'ai jamais vue une mariée d'une union arrangée aussi heureuse » dit notre témoin qui était présent sur les lieux pendant un moment dans la soirée. _

_Si ce mariage n'était pas arrangé depuis aussi longtemps, on aurait pu croire que le Maître des Potions au passé douteux veuille profiter de la notoriété de la jeune femme pour blanchir son nom. _

_De plus, nous avons reçu, de la part de tous les candidats pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie, leurs plus sincères félicitations pour ce merveilleux couple. Le Ministre sortant, Mr Fudge, ne tarit pas d'éloge sur la cérémonie, ce dernier faisant partie des rares invités. _

_Cahier spécial sur les mariés en pages 7 et 8._

_Votre journaliste dévouée, Rita Skeeter._

\- J'aurais dû garder mon livre, finalement, soupir la jeune femme en redéposant le journal sur la table.

\- Alors, est-ce que c'est vrai? Lui demande Cho.

\- Absolument! Dit Ariel avec véhémence. Mon livre de Edgar Watson est vraiment plus intéressant que cette feuille de chou! Mais comme je l'ai prêté à quelqu'un, je dois m'en passer.

\- Beta! Je ne te parle pas de ça. Est-ce que tu es vraiment mariée au professeur Rogue.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, que je le sois au pas? Demande la jeune Lady sans répondre à la question.

\- Et bien, je trouverais ça triste, dit Cho. Tu mérites mieux.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon mari de cette manière! Lui répond Ariel avec colère.

Elle se prend un fruit et sort de la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, le menton relevé et l'allure fière.

À la table des enseignants, Severus n'en revient pas. Est-ce que cette jeune femme vient vraiment de prendre sa défense devant ses amies? Il l'a regarde partir du réfectoire avec un regard songeur. Il voit ensuite Potter, non, Harry, se lever et courir après sa femme.

\- Ariel, attends! Lui cri le Gryffondor en s'élançant vers elle.

\- Et pourquoi? Demande-t-elle. Tu as un commentaires à passer toi aussi? Tu veux compatir à mon supposé malheur? Me poser des questions inconvenantes sur mes relations intimes avec mon mari? Ou juste t'imaginer les pires horreurs sans aucune preuve de ce que tu pourrais avancer?

\- Non! S'écrit Harry en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas. Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. On est, à quelques détails près, dans le même bateau, le professeur Rogue, toi et moi.

\- Je suis désolée de m'en être prise à toi, Harry, soupir la Serdaigle en s'assoyant dans les marches. Mais je les ai entendu dire les pires horreurs sur lui, sur ses hypothétiques intensions males saines, leurs commentaires douteux et salaces sur notre peut-être vie intime. Ça m'a mise hors de moi. Depuis qu'il a été obligé de faire ça, il a été patient et compréhensif avec moi. Je l'ai toujours apprécié, mais la personne que je découvre peu à peu est… fantastique. Je ne peux que m'imaginer pourquoi il cache cette personnalité aux yeux de tous, Harry. Mais le professeur Rogue est un homme bon, courageux et avenant. Ça me fait mal d'entendre ce genre de choses à son sujet. Tous ces gens ne méritent pas tout les sacrifices qu'il a fait et qu'il fait encore pour protéger le plus de personnes possible. Toi et moi y compris et encore plus qu'eux.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison. Viens, on va aller faire un tour dehors. Ça va te faire du bien. Et tien, maman, prend ma cape, tu vas avoir froid. Tu penses que je vais devoir l'appeler papa?

\- Ça dépend, répond Ariel en riant.

\- Ça dépend de quoi?

\- Si tu tiens à la vie ou non, répond la jeune femme avec un rictus en levant un sourcil.

\- T'exagères pas un peu?

\- Non! J'exagère beaucoup.

Sur ce, les deux étudiants sortent du château pendant que le directeur de Serpentard sort de l'ombre en les regardant partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Ariel demande à Mme Rosemerta si elle peut emprunter sa cheminette pour aller à Gringotts. Une fois dans la banque, elle demande à son conseiller financier de l'emmener à la voute des St-Clair où se trouve tous les bijoux de famille. Une fois qu'elle y est, elle trouve rapidement ce qu'elle cherche. Deux bracelets de couleur argentée, qui s'adaptent au bras de celui ou celle qui le porte et ne peut être enlevés que par elle et trois bagues qui sont des portoloin d'urgence vers la résidence St-Clair, en France. Quand elle est de retour à Pré-au-Lard, elle emballe les bracelets dans une petite boîte de velours vert forêt avec un nœud gris en soie et garde les trois bagues dans la poche de son jean. Elle retourne ensuite immédiatement à Poudlard vers les quartiers du professeur Rogue qui sont maintenant aussi les siens. Une fois à l'intérieur et que le porte est fermée, elle écoute pour savoir si l'enseignant est présent. Comme elle n'entend rien, elle prend pour acquis qu'il n'est pas là. Ariel prend un parchemin vierge dans sa malle et écrit toutes les propriétés des bracelets et signe le parchemin. Elle dépose le tout sur le bureau de son époux et elle va se cloitrer dans la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de Défense. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est son mari qui l'enseigne cette année qu'elle aura un traitement de faveur à ce sujet. Elle en est consciente et sérieusement, elle préfère ça comme ça. Même si elle n'a aucune envie de devenir Aurore ou d'avoir un rôle actif sur le terrain, elle préfère pouvoir se défendre et défendre ceux à qui elle tient.

Au moment où elle termine la conclusion de son devoir sur les Détraqueurs et comment s'en protéger, elle entend frapper à la porte de la pièce où elle s'est réfugiée. Ariel fronce les sourcils en se levant et ouvre la porte.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas besoin de frapper, vous êtes chez vous, dit Ariel avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre et vous effrayez, Miss Black. Je… je me demandais pourquoi vous m'aviez offert ceci, dit Rogue en lui montrant la boîte ouverte.

\- C'est mon… mon cadeau de mariage, si je puis dire. Ça fera en sorte que la Marque ne soit pas douloureuse. Vous sentirez des picotements, mais rien de plus. Ces bracelets sont dans ma famille depuis très longtemps et je voulais que se soit une personne à qui je tiens qui les ait. Je… je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, si je peux faire quelque chose, murmure Ariel en baissant la tête.

Elle sent alors le doigt de son professeur sous son menton qui fait comme la veille pour remonter son visage vers le sien. Elle le voit pencher son visage contre le sien et il dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

\- On ne m'a jamais donné un cadeau aussi précieux, merci.

\- Je vous en prie, murmure la jeune femme.

Elle l'avise qu'elle va prendre une douche et se coucher par la suite.

Pendant la nuit, elle refait le même cauchemar qu'elle fait depuis des années. Sa mère qui se fait tuer par un groupe de 4 Mangemorts quand elle avait 5 ans. Elle se sent secouer et elle se réveille en sursaut. Ses yeux tempêtes accrochent le regard d'ébène inquiet de son époux. Elle ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'elle fait et elle se précipite dans ses bras en tremblant de tout son corps menu.

\- Miss Black, comment vous sentez-vous?

\- Je suis dans votre lit et en larmes dans vos bras, constate la jeune femme. Je pense qu'on est assez proches pour que vous m'appeliez Ariel quand on est dans vos quartiers.

\- Très bien, Ariel. Appelez moi Severus, quand nous sommes ici. Alors, comment vous vous sentez? Je peux… je peux faire quelque chose?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux rester?

\- Bien sûr.

L'enseignant se réinstalle sur ses oreillers avec la Serdaigle dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui comme si c'était quelque chose de naturel et lâche un soupir de soulagement quand il ne la repousse pas. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Severus caresse les cheveux de Ariel jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, une bonne demi heure après elle.

Le lendemain, dimanche, c'est plus ou moins la même chose que la veille, mais c'est encore pire. Il n'y a que les Serpentard qui ne font pas les gorges chaudes sur la situation de leur directeur de maison et la Serdaigle devant elle ou son mari. Quoi que personne ne le fait devant lui. Au repas du soir, Ariel en a marre et va voir le directeur pour lui demander si elle peut prendre la parole. Une fois qu'il accepte, Ariel se tient debout devant la table des professeur, sur l'estrade et réclame le silence et l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, le professeur Rogue et moi sommes mariés, dit Ariel d'une voix claire et sans aucune gêne. J'ai entendue plusieurs commentaires, théories les plus loufoques les unes que les autres, des insultes ou même des condoléances! Je veux mettre certaines choses au clair avant la reprise des cours car je n'ai pas l'intention d'endurer ça plus longtemps. Donc, pour commencer, je ne suis pas sous Imperium et je n'ai pas épousé cet homme sous l'effet de ce sort ni aucun autre. Je n'ai pas bu de filtre d'amour, de poison ou potion d'aucune sorte et je n'ai pas été menacée non plus. Je me suis mariée de mon plein gré et je ne regrette absolument rien. Je ne me fais pas battre, je ne me fais pas violer, je ne passe pas ma vie à récurer des chaudrons, à moins de récolter une retenue, je ne passe pas mon temps libre à subir le Doloris et non, je ne dors pas dans une cage suspendue au dessus d'un immense chaudron rempli d'acide en ébullition! Quelques rires ponctuent son monologue. Et puisque nous sommes ici, je vais crever l'abcès et répondre à vos questions. Donc, si vous avez des interrogations, des commentaires ou des insultes, c'est le temps de les dire parce que après, je jugerai le sujet clos.

Le jeune femme fait tourner sa baguette et fait apparaître un petit tabouret en bois des plus simple et s'y installe en croisant les jambes.

\- Donc, qui veut commencer? Demande Ariel en levant un sourcil pendant que son regard balais la Grande Salle.

Un Gryffondor de son année lève la main et Ariel lui fait un signe de tête pour qu'il parle. Il se lève donc.

\- Il se passera quoi pendant les cours où le professeur Rogue enseigne? Demande Seamus Finnigan.

\- En fait, nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, dit doucement Ariel. Mais je suis certaine que ça ne changera strictement rien. Dans les cours ou les couloirs de ce château, je suis son élève et lui mon enseignant. Si je fais des conneries, il me retirera des points comme n'importe qui. S'il a à me donner une retenue, je pense que l'idéale serait qu'un autre professeur l'assure. Autant pour éviter les bavardages inutiles que pour l'impartialité de la chose.

\- Et quand tu ne seras plus étudiantes? Lui demande Dean Thomas.

\- Il ne pourra plus me retirer de points, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Plus sérieusement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous devrons en discuter ensemble.

\- Est-ce que Rogue est vraiment un Mangemort? Demande Parvati Patil.

\- Tu lui demanderas toi-même, dit Ariel avec un sourire narquois devant le regard horrifié de cette petite sotte. Je suis là pour répondre à ce qui a un lien avec mon couple. À ce que je sache, cette question n'a aucun rapport.

\- Tu as vraiment choisi Rogue comme époux? Demande un Serdaigle de 7e année qui lui faisait du charme depuis sa 4e année.

\- Absolument! Comme tout le monde l'a lu dans le torchon qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier, il y a un engagement qui reliait nos deux familles. À ma connaissance, la famille Prince compte encore une dizaine de membres dans la branche secondaire. Quand j'ai apprise qui étaient les autres et que le professeur Rogue en faisait partie, le choix a vite été fait! En passant, c'est le professeur Rogue! Si un jour tu as une Maîtrise et un poste d'enseignant, tu verras qu'avoir ce titre n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Bon, excepté Lockhart et Ombrage…

\- Est-ce que vous pensez avoir des enfants bientôt? Demande Lavande Brown.

\- Comme nous sommes mariés depuis moins de 48 heures, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Mais personnellement, je ne souhaite pas d'enfant avant la fin de mes études et dans le climat politique actuel, je ne pense pas que faire un enfant pendant une guerre, de mon point de vue, serait des plus avisé. Je pourrais peut-être raviser mon jugement à la fin de la guerre. Autre chose? Parce qu'après, je ne répondrai à rien, prévient Ariel. Non? Parfait!

Elle se lève donc, remercie le directeur et dit quelque chose au professeur Rogue. Elle fait disparaître le tabouret et va s'assoir à côté de Luna pour enfin profité des plats que les elfes de maison ont préparés.

\- C'était très courageux, ce que tu as fait, lui dit Cho, comme pour s'excuser de son commentaire de la veille.

\- En fait, c'était purement égoïste, lui dit Ariel. Ces commentaires idiots ou blessants sur mon passage. Ces regards de pitié comme si j'allais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. En fait, c'était plus un ras le bol qu'un acte de courage.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce soir là, Ariel est couchée dans le lit qu'elle partage avec son mari quand on frappe à la porte de leurs quartiers. Elle entend Severus répondre et la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Severus, c'est Harry. Il a une vision de Voldemort et personne n'arrive à le réveiller.

Ariel se lève d'un bon, enfile son peignoir et ses chaussons avant de se précipiter dans le salon.

\- Amenez moi le voir, exige la Serdaigle.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça serve à quoi que se soit, Mme Rogue, lui dit le directeur.

\- Je n'en ai rien a faire! Maintenant, Harry est légalement mon fils et je veux le voir, immédiatement!

Albus hoche la tête et la guide avec Severus vers la tour de Gryffondor. Elle monte les marches vers le dortoir des garçons de 6e années. Tous les camarades de chambre du Survivant sont réveillés et Ron est assis sur le lit de Harry à le secouer comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

\- Sortez! Dit Ariel d'un ton ferme. Sortez tous! Allez dans votre salle commune. Nous vous aviserons quand on l'aura réveillé.

\- Tu es sûr? Demande le rouquin d'un air implorant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera ce qu'il faut.

Sur ce, Ron quitte le dortoir et Dumbledore ferme la porte derrière lui.

\- Severus, je vous préviens, dit Ariel. Si j'ai besoin de vous et que vous acceptez de m'aider, votre couverture tombera et vous ne pourrez plus espionner pour l'Ordre. Mais pour le moment, notre fils à besoin de nous.

\- Que voulez vous que je fasse? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Je vais entrer dans la tête de Harry et l'aider à briser cette connexion de malheur! Si je n'y arrive pas, j'aurai besoin que vous veniez nous rejoindre dans son esprit pour qu'il ait plus de puissance.

Après un hochement de tête approbateur, Ariel murmure le mot legilimens pour entrer en douceur dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle le voit. Il est recroquevillé dans le coin d'une pièce sombre qui ressemble à l'une des chambre du Manoir Malefoy. Elle voit Narcissa se faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sous les regards impuissants de son fils et son mari. Soudain, Voldemort arrête ses coups de reins dans la Lady aux vêtements déchirés, pleine de griffures, d'ecchymoses et de sang.

\- Tu vois Harry, dit la voix sifflante du monstre reptilien. C'est de ta faute ce qui lui arrive. Si sa sœur et son mari avaient accompli leur mission au lieu de se divertir de tes bêtises dans la Forêt Interdite, Narcissa ne vivrait pas ce calvaire.

Ariel s'approche donc de Harry et pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- Harry, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, dit doucement la jeune femme. Harry, il faut que tu détruises ce qui vous unis, ce monstre et toi.

\- Ariel! Vas t'en, lui dit le Gryffondor, paniqué. Il va te voir. Il va savoir. Tu dois partir de ma tête!

\- Il n'en est pas question, dit-elle, d'une voix déterminée. C'est peut-être qu'un bout de papier pour tout le monde, mais pour moi, nous sommes une famille, Harry. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Maintenant, sois un bon fils et écoutes maman, tu veux. Tu vois cette espèce de câble noir qui semble visqueux là-bas?

\- Oui.

\- Je veux que tu te concentres sur ta magie et que tu la laisses sortir de toi pour aller le briser. Tu comprends ce que je te dis?

\- Comme de l'électricité? Demande l'adolescent.

\- Oui, exactement. Comme de l'électricité, l'encourage Ariel avec un petit sourire. Je veux que tu te l'imagines très clairement dans ton esprit et que tu la laisses t'envahir, sortir de toi. Quand c'est fait, tu l'envois sur le câble. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Harry hoche la tête et ferme les yeux. Ariel sent alors des bras puissants l'entourer, Harry et elle.

\- Severus, dit la voix de l'être inhumain, tu es venu voir le spectacle?

\- Harry, concentres toi. Je sais que tu peux le faire, dit le Maître des Potions. Serre toi de nous comme un générateur pour ta magie. Le reste, c'est à toi de le faire

La grimace de rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est comparable à rien de ce que Ariel a déjà vu. Elle sait que c'est la famille Malefoy qui payera, mais pour l'instant, elle doit se concentrer sur Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, un jet de foudre sort du Gryffondor et percute le câble étrange dans la pièce. Une lueur bleu électrique émane du câble et il explose comme s'il était fait de goudron.

\- Tu dois revenir, mon cœur, dit doucement Ariel à son fils légal en lui caressant la joue.

Elle sait que ce petit mot affectueux l'aidera à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils reprennent tous conscience dans leur propre tête dans le dortoir du garçon. Ariel sent encore les bras de Severus autour d'elle. Elle regarde Harry qui peine à rester conscient.

\- Tu peux t'endormir, mon cœur. Il ne reviendra plus jamais dans ta tête. On va s'occuper de toi. Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant, dit Ariel en passant sa main fraiche dans les cheveux en bataille de l'adolescent.

\- Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, dit Severus derrière elle. Passez devant, je vais l'emmener.

Sa femme hoche la tête et se lève du lit pour sortir du dortoir. Elle croise Ron dans la salle commune avec Hermione.

\- Tout va bien, leur dit Ariel. Voldemort ne reviendra plus dans son esprit. Il doit aller à l'infirmerie, mais il va bien.

Elle ne prend pas le temps d'attendre leur réponse et va ouvrir l'entrée de la salle commune des rouge et or pour que Severus puisse passer avec Harry dans ses bras.

Dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh installe son patient sur un lit et propose à Ariel de dormir sur le lit d'a côté quand celle-ci refuse de partir. 3 heures plus tard, elle dort dans les bras de son époux quand elle est réveillée par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvre à grand bruit pour laisser entrer Remus et un gros chien noir. Quand le chien voit la jeune femme dans les bras du Maître des Potions dans le lit voisin du patient, il reprend forme humaine et dégaine sa baguette vers l'homme. Ariel lève la tête du torse de son époux et voit son père menacer l'homme en noir de sa baguette.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème? Demande l'étudiante en se levant et s'approchant de son père.

\- Mon problème? MON PROBLÈME! J'apprends par ce torchon que ma fille a épousée ce bâtard! Que mon filleul a vécu une attaque mentale du psychopathe et quand j'arrive ici, je te vois dans les bras de ce…

\- Je te conseille fortement de ne pas finir cette phrase, dit Ariel d'un regard noir. J'imagine que le directeur a pris le temps de t'expliquer le pourquoi de cette union?

L'animagus canin confirme d'un signe de tête agacé.

\- Bon! Dit la jeune femme. Au moins ça de moins à t'expliquer. Harry est à l'infirmerie pour récupérer de la destruction de son lien entre l'esprit de Seigneur des Ténèbres et le sien. Et je te conseille de baisser la voix d'un ton si tu veux le voir, menace Ariel en chuchotant. Étant maintenant légalement sa mère, j'ai le droit de te refuser l'accès. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, il a besoin de toi. Mais si je juge que tu ne l'aides pas, je te jure que je le ferai. Si je dormais dans les bras de mon mari, c'est que nous nous inquiétons pour Harry et nous avons voulus rester avec lui.

\- Il aurait pu prendre un autre lit, s'insulte le Maraudeur en chuchotant.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de dormir avec moi! Chuchote Ariel. Je me sens en sécurité quand il est là et je ne fais pas de cauchemars!

\- Merlin! Si James était là, commence Sirius.

\- Si Potter était là, papa, nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de nous protéger Harry et moi de Fudge et ses manigances basses et débiles. Mais comme il n'est pas là, on s'arrange avec les moyens du bord. Severus a été plus que patient et dévoué dans cette histoire. C'est lui la véritable victime de cette situation. Sans vouloir vous offensez, dit Ariel en se tournant un instant vers son époux. Alors soit tu trouves une autre solution, papa, ou tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi et tu veilles sur Harry comme tout bon parrain doit le faire. Compris?

Le fugitif ne dit rien et va s'installer sur le lit à côté de Harry sous sa forme de chien. Ariel sourit quand elle voit le garçon poser sa main sur le dos du chien noir dans son sommeil.

\- En fait, dit Remus en s'approchant, je voulais vous félicité pour votre mariage. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu, mais il est évident que vous êtes… biens, l'un avec l'autre. Et je suis très heureux pour vous deux.

Il s'approche de Ariel, la prend dans ses bras brièvement et propose sa main au Maître des Potions qui la serre après un moment d'hésitation. Le loup-garou va ensuite s'assoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Harry, en silence. Ariel soupir de soulagement. La tempête est passée, pour l'instant. Elle retourne dans le lit de l'autre côté de la chaise de Remus. Elle se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son époux et se rendort rapidement au son de la respiration de Severus.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, après le cours de potions avec Slughorn, c'est celui de Défense avec Severus. Après avoir mis son essais sur les Détraqueurs sur sa table de travail, elle sort son manuel et Ben, son coéquipier, vient s'assoir à côté d'elle. Pendant le cours, le professeur Rogue tente le leur apprendre le sort du Patronus. Ariel et les membres de l'Armé de Dumbledore du cours le réussissent sans aucun problème. Mais le Patronus en forme de corbeau de Ariel surprend les membres du groupe d'apprentissage de Harry. Ben lève alors la main pour attirer l'attention de l'enseignant.

\- Oui, Mr Hanscom?

\- Je me demandais, pourquoi le Patronus d'une personne peut changer?

\- Il y a plusieurs explications. En général, c'est un traumatisme ou un gros changement émotionnel. Pourquoi cette question? Demande l'enseignant.

\- Celui de Ariel était un gros chien avant. Mais maintenant, c'est un corbeau, explique le Serdaigle.

\- Montrez moi, Miss Black.

Ariel s'exécute et un corbeau majestueux argenté d'une lumière vive sort de sa baguette.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Le changement de forme d'un Patronus, bien que rare, n'est en rien alarmant. Je ferai tout de même des recherches sur le sujet. Retournons à la matière.

Mais comme on frappe à la porte, le cours est suspendu un moment. Le directeur ouvre la porte et Harry est debout derrière lui.

\- Severus, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais il y a une urgence. J'ai besoin que vous veniez dans mon bureau avec Mme Rogue.

\- Très bien, allez tous à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin du cours pour y avancer vos devoirs. Et je saurai si qui que se soit ne le fait pas. Miss Black, veuillez ranger vos affaires et me suivre.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur, il ferme la porte et leur propose à chacun un fauteuil.

\- Fudge sait, dit Albus.

Les trois autres n'ont pas besoin de plus d'explication. C'est clair, le Ministre sortant est au courant pour l'adoption de Harry.

\- Il a présenté une requête au Mangenmagot pour annuler l'adoption et officialiser la sienne. L'audience s'ouvrira demain. Et si possible, il essayera annuler votre mariage pour adopter aussi Ariel.

\- S'il veut jouer, dit doucement Ariel, nous jouerons, alors. Professeur, combien de temps cela prendrait pour aviser le plus de médias possible et faire une conférence de presse dans l'atrium du Ministère demain?

\- Tout le monde sera là demain matin, dit Albus. Ça ne sera pas très compliqué de les regrouper là où vous le voulez.

\- À quoi tu penses, lui demande Harry.

\- Tu oublies par qui j'ai été élevée, dit la jeune femme. Je sais très bien utiliser mon image à mon avantage, dit la jeune femme qui a grandit au Manoir Malefoy après la mort de sa mère. Nous allons révéler au grand jour le pourquoi de ton adoption. Fudge n'y survivra pas, politiquement parlant, je veux dire. Mais je ne ferai rien sans votre accord, à tout les deux.

\- C'est bon pour moi, dit Harry en se tournant vers l'enseignant.

\- Pour moi aussi.

Ils se lancent donc, tous les 4, dans un plan pour le discours avant l'ouverture de l'audience.

Ce soir là, Ariel se blottit dans les bras de Severus, la tête ailleurs.

\- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demande son mari.

\- Pas vraiment. Vous croyez que Fudge demandera le filtre d'union?

\- Malheureusement, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Ariel tremble dans ses bras. Si Fudge demande le filtre d'union pendant l'audience, tout le monde saura non seulement qu'elle est vierge, mais que son mariage avec Severus n'a pas été consommé. Donc pas complet et il pourra demander au Magenmagot d'annuler leur mariage et donc, l'adoption de Harry.

\- Il faut le faire, murmure la jeune femme.

\- Pardon!

\- Nous devons finaliser notre union, Severus.

\- Vous êtes certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez?

Sans répondre, Ariel se relève sur son coude et approche son visage de celui du Maître des Potions. Elle s'arrête à environs 2 centimètres de ses lèvres pour lui laisser le choix de franchir l'espace ou pas.

\- Je vous promet de faire ça le plus agréablement possible, dit l'homme dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser doucement en passant ses longues mains élégantes dans son dos.

Ariel passe ses bras autour du cou de son mari et répond à son baiser avec passion. Leurs corps se collent l'un à l'autre, leurs peaux sont en feu. L'esprit de Ariel est en ébullition. Quand Severus retire son haut de pyjama, elle passe délicatement ses doigts sur son torse et redessine certaines de ses cicatrices. Elle se recule légèrement et passe sa chemise de nuit par-dessus sa tête pour la retirer. Severus voit qu'elle est complètement nue dessous. C'est hésitant qu'il approche sa main de la peau de sa femme. Ariel prend alors les devants, elle prend sa main dans la sienne et la pose sur sa poitrine. Elle s'approche de nouveau de lui et c'est peau contre peau qu'ils reprennent le baiser qu'ils avaient arrêté. Severus la prend dans ses bras pour la coucher sur le dos et être au dessus d'elle. Il couvre alors la mâchoire de l'adolescente de baisers, descend sur sa gorge, puis ses seins, son ventre plat et entend sa respiration se faire de plus en plus rapide. Quand il caresse doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses et elle les écarte instinctivement. Quelques secondes après, la Serdaigle sent la langue experte de son mari sur son intimité pendant qu'il caresse ses jambes. Les doigts de Ariel vont se perdre dans les cheveux du Maître des Potions pendant que son dos se cambre sur les draps de soie verts. Quand elle sent le premier orgasme prendre possession de son corps, elle soupire le nom de son amant, sans fin, comme si ça l'aidait à respirer. Elle sent une doigt entrer en elle et faire le légers vas et viens pendant que la langue de Severus continue de solliciter son bouton des plaisirs. Il atteint son point G en relevant légèrement son doigt après avoir percé son hymen. L'inconfort de la déchirure est vite passé par son second orgasme. Après avoir rajouté un deuxième doigt et fait quelques mouvements dans l'intimité inondée de la jeune femme, Severus remonte sur son corps vers son visage. Elle l'embrasse avec fougue quand il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un sort de contraception sur le bas ventre de Ariel, Severus se positionne pour la pénétrer. Son sexe entre facilement en elle et Ariel monte le bassin pour qu'il la pénètre jusqu'à la garde. La sensation est fantastique! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous avec son professeur, elle n'a imaginé cette sensation. Ils font l'amour pendant presque 3 heures avant que le Maître des Potions ne se répande en elle. C'est complètement épuisés qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Vers 5h00 du matin, Severus se réveille en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Il attend que Ariel en sorte pour savoir comment elle va. Mais après un bon ¾ d'heure, elle est encore sous la douche. Severus ferme les yeux avec douleur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a cru? Elle doit être en train de se laver jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit rouge pour nettoyer chaque parcelle de son corps aux quelles il a touchées. De toutes façons, pourquoi cette jeune femme aurait envie de lui? Elle a couchée avec lui que pour sauver Potter. Il a cru qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était impliqué émotionnellement pendant l'acte. Il avait pris le temps de satisfaire sa partenaire. Il s'était donné corps et âme dans cette relation intime. Il a cru qu'elle avait, peut-être pas de l'amour, mais de l'affection pour lui. Mais il s'était leurré. Sa déception devient rapidement colère. Mais après une heure, elle devient inquiétude. Ariel n'est toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. Il se lève donc et frappe à la porte, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il se décide donc d'ouvrir la porte et est surpris qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée.


	7. Chapter 7

Quand il entre, la vapeur l'empêche de voir autour de lui. Il s'approche doucement de la douche et il la voit. Elle est assise sous le jet d'eau chaude, presque bouillante. Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses jambes et le front sur ses genoux. Il s'approche d'elle à grandes enjambées et se penche vers la jeune femme.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- J'ai froid, murmure la Serdaigle. Severus, s'il te plait, aides moi.

Il est horrifié de ce qu'il voit. Elle est plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres sont bleues et elle claque des dents. Il sort de la douche et part l'eau de la baignoire sorcière pour la remplir d'eau chaude et revient vers elle. Il la prend dans ses bras, la dépose dans la baignoire et ferme l'eau de la douche. Il la rejoint ensuite dans la baignoire et la serre contre lui pour la réchauffer. Elle s'assoit à califourchon sur lui, passe ses bras autour de son torse et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du Maître des Potions qui la serre un peu plus fort. Il s'en veut. Comment il a pu douter d'elle après ce qu'il a entendu entre Potter et sa femme samedi? Toutes les fois où elle a pris sa défense, même devant son propre père. Ça fait juste confirmer ce qu'il pense, il ne la mérite pas. Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux en lui disant des mots de réconfort. Quand il passe une mèche derrière l'oreille gauche de la jeune femme, il remarque que son oreille est plus pointue que d'habitude. Il la caresse du pouce et entend un gémissement de plaisir passer les lèvres de son épouse. Il recommence et a le même résultat.

\- Ariel, est-ce que tu as des ancêtres elfiques, dans ta famille?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Quelle famille? Insiste Severus.

\- Mmmm, les deux, soupire-t-elle quand il caresse une nouvelle fois son oreille. Un elfe noir du côté Black et des elfes de lune des St-Clair. Pourquoi?

\- Je crois… Je crois que tu viens de recevoir ton héritage magique, répond Severus.

\- Impossible. Le gêne ne s'est pas réveillé depuis 8 siècles du côté des Black et 12 siècles du côté St-Clair.

\- Je pense que comme tu as les deux, ils se sont mutuellement activés. Ariel, je pense que… je pense que je suis le compagnon de tes elfes. Comme nous nous sommes unis, ils se sont réveillés. Regarde sous ton alliance.

Comme la jeune femme a retrouvé une température normale dans les bras de son amant, elle se détache un peu de lui et déplace son alliance sans la retirer, elle voit alors un tatouage sur son doigt. Une ligne de phrase elfique, si fine qu'elle ressemble à une ligne avec une petite lune accompagnée d'une étoile où se trouve la rose de son alliance. Il y a exactement la même chose sur l'annulaire de la main gauche de Severus, sous sa bague de mariage de la famille Prince.

\- Wow! Soupir la jeune femme. Alors c'était ça, les rêves bizarres.

\- Les rêves bizarres? Demande l'homme en réajustant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Depuis que j'ai une libido, je fais souvent des rêves, qui n'arrivaient pas à la taille de ce que nous avons vécus cette nuit, mais c'était du même genre, dit la Serdaigle en rougissant comme une pivoine. Quand j'étais certaine de mourir, quand je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite avec Harry avant les vacances et que je t'ai embrassé, ce n'était pas seulement pour ne pas mourir sans premier baiser, mais je voulais… je voulais, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je voulais que ce soit, un peu réel, avant de me jeter devant la baguette de ce monstre. Je t'aime, Severus. Depuis un bon moment déjà. Je… je ne voulais pas mourir avant de te le montrer.

Severus ne dit rien, mais raffermit sa prise autour de sa femme. Elle ferme les yeux et s'endort une nouvelle fois contre lui. Severus se lève doucement avec sa femme dans ses bras. Elle ne pèse presque rien. Elle est encore plus légère que la veille. Les elfes ne pèsent presque rien, de toutes façons. Il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris. À peine assez de poids pour s'enfoncer légèrement dans la neige quand ils marchent dessus. Il enroule une serviette chaude autour d'elle et la sèche avant de la redéposer sur le lit. Les cours de Harry, Ariel et les siens sont annulés pour la journée en vue de l'audience au Ministère, à midi. Ils ont le temps de dormir encore un peu.

Quand Ariel se réveille de nouveau, elle est dans les bras chauds et rassurants de son époux. Elle n'a plus froid, ses dents ne claquent plus et elle est complètement détendue. Elle lance un tempus en bougeant négligemment sa main droite. 9h00, elle peut encore paresser un peu, mais les caresses de Severus dans son dos lui donnent envie d'autre chose. Même s'il est endormit, il fait comme d'habitude et la caresse sans s'en apercevoir. Elle laisse glisser sa main sur le torse du directeur de Serpentard et embrasse doucement son épaule droite. Severus se réveille en douceur par ces attentions. Il se tourne sur le côté pour faire face à son épouse. Elle en profite pour ravir doucement ses lèvres quand il ouvre doucement les yeux. Elle passe sa jambe droite par-dessus la hanche gauche de son amant et se colle à lui. Severus sent l'intimité de sa femme contre son sexe dressé du matin. C'est littéralement le meilleur réveil de sa vie. Il passe ses bras autour d'elle pour se positionner au-dessus d'elle, mais la jeune elfe ne voit pas les choses de cette façon.

\- Si tu permets, murmure la jeune femme à son oreille, c'est à mon tour.

\- Comme vous voulez, Mme Rogue, lui répond Severus.

\- Mmmmm, j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça, soupir la jeune femme.

\- Mme Rogue, répète-t-il.

Ariel se soulève pour s'assoir sur les hanches de Severus. Elle s'empale directement sur son membre dressé et se lance un sort de contraception avec sa main droite.

\- Tu fais de la magie sans baguette? Lui demande son amant, surpris.

\- Je t'expliquerai après, je te le promets.

Elle s'active alors sur lui. Severus la tient fermement pas la taille pendant qu'elle bouge dans tous les sens sur son sexe. Elle le sent monter ses mains vers ses seins et elle agrippe ses poignets pour se stabiliser, sans les retirer. La main droite de Severus redescend et son pouce fait des mouvements circulaires sur le clitoris de la jeune femme pendant qu'il caresse ses seins de son autre main. À un certain moment, le Maître des Potions se redresse en position assise sur le lit et tient fermement Ariel dans ses bras, la soulevant et la descendant à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Elle se cambre alors vers l'arrière quand son premier orgasme prend possession de son corps. Ses jambes se resserrent un peu plus autour de la taille de Severus qui sent les spasmes de sa femme autour de son sexe. Il enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son épouse et l'embrasse, la lèche, la mordille avec tendresse, amour et avidité. Ariel entour son mari par les épaules et agrippe doucement sa chevelure d'ébène en murmurant son nom sans fin pendant qu'elle reprend son souffle avant de reprendre leurs ébats. Après presque une dizaine d'orgasmes, Ariel est complètement épuisée et sent son mari se répandre en elle.

\- Les Gryffondor peuvent dire les commentaires salaces qu'ils veulent. Ils ne seront jamais près de la vérité.

Ariel s'écroule sur les oreillers avec la tête de son époux sur son ventre plat où se trouve une pellicule de sueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que les Gryffondor ont à voir là-dedans? Demande Severus en embrassant doucement son nombril.

\- Aucune importance, murmure la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, la main droite dans les cheveux humides du Maître des Potions.

Ils se réveillent une nouvelle fois à 10h30. Après une douche commune, des ébats rapides et une autre douche, le couple Rogue prend le petit-déjeuner dans leurs quartiers avant de rejoindre Dumbledore et Harry dans le bureau du directeur. Ariel et Severus sont habillés de façon formelle pour l'audience alors que Harry a un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche d'uniforme scolaire. Ariel lui promet d'aller magasiner pour lui quand ils quitteront le Ministère. Le directeur leur parle un moment avant de se rendre dans l'atrium du Ministère par la cheminée de son bureau.

\- J'ai bien peur que Fudge n'insiste pour que vous preniez le filtre d'union, dit-il en regardant le couple.

\- Il peut demander ce qu'il veut, monsieur, dit Ariel avec assurance. Il finira à Azkaban s'il tente de nous séparer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire? Demande Albus.

\- Il se trouve que Severus est mon compagnon, dit la jeune fille en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son oreille droite. Vous savez ce qui arrive à un sorcier qui veut séparer une créature de son compagnon ou de sa compagne, j'imagine.

\- Ah! Pour une fois que nous avons une bonne surprise! S'exclame le vieux mage avec un grand sourire.

Ariel explique rapidement la situation à Harry pour qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe.

\- Ariel! Dit ce dernier en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment content qu'il ne puisse pas vous séparer. Je sais que ça te rendrait malheureuse.

\- Et comme tu es maintenant, légalement le fils d'une créature qui s'est unie à son compagnon, il ne pourra pas annuler l'adoption non plus.

Ariel regarde un moment son mari dans une demande silencieuse. Il acquiesce de la tête et elle entre dans la cheminée avec Albus vers le Ministère.

\- Harry, tu vas venir avec moi, ça te va?

\- D'accord, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne suis pas très doué avec les transports sorciers, monsieur.

\- Ça ira, je te tiens, lui assure le Maître des Potions.

Ils entrent ensemble dans la cheminée et Severus pose une main ferme et rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils adoptif.


	8. Chapter 8

Rendu dans l'atrium, c'est seulement grâce à la main de l'enseignant sur son épaule que Harry ne s'étale pas comme une crêpe sur le sol de marbre noir. Pendant ce temps, Ariel voit Lucius près des ascenseurs. Elle se précipite vers lui.

\- Oncle Lucius, il faut que je te parle.

\- Viens avec moi, dit le Lord blond.

Dès qu'ils sont un peu à l'écart, Ariel met une pochette en velours violette dans sa main.

\- Ce sont des portoloin d'urgence, lui explique la jeune elfe. Il y en a un pour tante Cissa, un pour Drago et un pour toi. Quand vous vous jugerez prêts, servez-vous en. Le mot de passe est « elfe de nuit ». Ils vous emmèneront en sécurité. Pas de passager, pas de bagage, pas d'argent. Il faut que vous disparaissiez. Je sais ce que ce monstre a fait à tante Cissa. Vous devez partir le plus tôt possible.

\- Et où serons nous, demande Lucius.

\- En sécurité, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour l'instant. S'il te plait, il faut que vous vous mettiez à l'abris.

Lord Malefoy hoche sèchement de la tête et met la pochette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier pourpre. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner dans l'atrium rejoindre son mari, son fils et le directeur de Poudlard.

Quand l'atrium est plein à craquer de gens, Dumbledore s'installe devant les ascenseurs et souhaite la bienvenue à tout le monde. Il explique le sujet de l'audience et que c'est le Ministre sortant Cornelius Fudge contre le couple Rogue pour la tutelle de Harry Potter. Ariel prend donc la parole.

\- Le jour de mon mariage avec le professeur Rogue, le Ministre sortant s'est présenté après la cérémonie sans y être attendu. Comme il n'est pas venu à l'heure convenue pour le mariage, nous avons pris pour acquis qu'il n'allait pas se présenter. Il a débarqué de force dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard avec deux Aurores en disant qu'il avait tous les formulaires en main pour mon adoption, sans savoir, visiblement, que j'étais mariée et de ce fait, émancipée. Avant l'officialisation de mon mariage avec mon époux, nous avons appris qu'il voulait aussi adopter Harry Potter. Ce même adolescent qu'il a trainé dans la boue pendant plus d'un an, qui a laissé sa sous-secrétaire le torturer avec une plume de sang, qu'il a traité de menteur, de garçon déséquilibré qui ne cherchait que l'attention alors qu'il criait sur tout les toits que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu et de prévenir le plus de gens possible. Alors mon mari et moi avons décidé de l'adopter officiellement à la seconde où notre mariage a été prononcé. Cette audience n'a pour but que de se servir de Harry Potter comme argument politique à sa campagne électorale! Harry et moi avons décidés de n'appuyer personne publiquement pour que la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne choisisse son futur dirigeant avec leur cœur et leur conscience. Par contre, nous nous entendons aussi pour déconseiller à la communauté de réélire Fudge! Le Ministère n'a jamais été aussi corrompu, inefficace et aveugle que sous son règne, parce que oui, Fudge agissait en Monarque et non en Ministre. La Grande-Bretagne a besoin d'un ou d'une Ministre irréprochable, inébranlable, incorruptible, lucide et impartial! Un dirigeant ou une dirigeante à l'écoute de sa population. Qui comprend qu'il ou elle travaille pour les sorciers et non que ceux-ci sont à ses pieds! Sur ce, nous devons vous laisser, cette mascarade de procès va bientôt commencer.

Ariel descend du marche pied en prenant la main que Severus lui tend pour l'aider à descendre. Ils vont donc, tout les 4, vers la salle d'audience où Harry a eu la sienne pour avoir utilisé le sortilège du Patronus plus d'un an plus tôt. C'est Amélia Bones qui préside l'audience, comme elle est la Ministre par intérim pour les élections et que le président du Mangenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, est leur représentant de justice.

\- L'audience a pour but de savoir si Mr et Mme Rogue sont en mesure d'assurer la garde, autant Magique que Moldue, du mineur Harry Potter, déclare Mme Bones en réajustant son monocle pour lire le document devant elle. Le demandeur est Mr Cornelius Fudge, contre le couple Rogue. Donc, Mr Fudge, pourquoi croyez-vous que Mr et Mme Rogue ne sont pas des personnes adéquates pour s'occuper du mineur Harry Potter?

\- Premièrement, dit Fudge en se levant, Mme Rogue n'a que quelques jours de plus que son fils adoptif. De plus, Mr Rogue a déjà été, par le passé, accusé de Mangemorie. Je ne pense en aucun cas que le Survivant soit en sécurité entre les mains de cet homme douteux et une jeune femme influençable.

Ariel se crispe de tout son corps sous ces insultes. Elle, influençable? Et puis quoi encore? Voldemort était une licorne rose avec de la barbe à papa comme crinière? La main de Severus dans la sienne l'aide à reprendre le contrôle de sa magie qui crépite autour d'elle.

\- Pour ce qui est du fait que Mme Rogue n'ait que quelques jours de plus que Mr Potter, dit doucement Albus, il est arrivé plus d'une fois, dans l'histoire de la magie, qu'un individu émancipé ait la garde d'un frère ou d'une sœur sans que cela ne cause de problème.

\- Mr Potter n'est, en aucun cas, le frère de cette jeune fille!

\- Vous avez raison, Mr Fudge. Mais comme il est le filleul de son père, ils sont légalement parents. Mme Rogue a démontré plus d'une fois son fort penchant protecteur envers ce jeune homme au fil des années qu'ils ont passées ensemble à Poudlard et leur exploit du 30 juin dernier en est un parfait exemple. Pour ce qui est de Severus Rogue. Il a été blanchi de toutes accusation en 1981, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ramène ce procès sur le tapis alors qu'il est clos depuis bientôt 15 ans.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Mr Dumbledore, dit Mme Bones. Si vous n'apportez pas d'autres preuves de ce que vous avancer, Mr Fudge, nous ajournerons cette audience.

\- J'exige un filtre d'union pour confirmer la clôture du mariage de Mr et Mme Rogue, dit alors Fudge en désespoir de cause. Si leur union n'est pas finalisée, elle n'est donc pas légale et l'adoption de Harry Potter ne l'est pas non plus!

Mme Bones fait un signe de tête agacé à son secrétaire qui se lève pour aller chercher la potion demandée par Fudge. Ariel regarde Severus avec un petit sourire en coin. Le secrétaire reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec deux fioles. Mme Bones demande aux nouveaux mariés de s'approcher, de mettre une goûte de leur sang dans leur fiole et de boire celle de leur partenaire. Severus inspecte minutieusement les potions avant d'acquiescer sèchement du menton à son épouse. Ils s'exécutent donc. Après environs 2 minutes, on leur présente un parchemin où il doivent y déposer une goûte de sang chacun. Ça révélera non seulement le nom du dernier partenaire sexuel, mais aussi le « genre » de leur relation.

Quand Severus dépose la goûte sur son parchemin, les mots, en rouge, apparaissent. Ariel Aphrodite Walburga Black St-Claire Rogue Prince, Lady St-Clair/Prince, héritière Black. Titre : épouse et elfe de nuit avec compagnon, confirmé.

Sur celui de Ariel : Severus Tobias Rogue Prince Black St-clair, Lord Prince/St-Clair. Titre : époux et compagnon d'elfe de nuit, confirmé.

Mme Bones regarde attentivement les parchemins en fronçant les sourcils plus elle avance dans sa lecture.

\- Pardonnez moi, Mme Rogue. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est un elfe de nuit?

À cette question, Fudge devient blanc comme un fantôme Moldu et l'assemblée semble retenir son souffle.

\- Bien sûr, Mme la présidente, dit la jeune femme en s'avançant. Dans ma famille paternelle, nous avons un ancêtre elfe noir. Ce gêne est en dormance dans notre lignée depuis environ 8 siècles. Dans celle de ma mère, selon les livres familiaux que j'ai trouvé dans nos voutes, le début de notre famille était uniquement des elfes de lune. Des sorciers et des Moldus se sont ajoutés à notre lignée et avec le temps et les mélanges de sang, le gêne elfique n'est pas réapparu en 12 siècles. Quand j'ai reçu mon héritage magique, quand je me suis uni à mon époux la première fois, il m'a expliqué que c'était probablement parce que j'avais les deux gènes dans mon bagage génétique, et ils se sont activé entre eux. Comme je me suis uni à mon compagnon sans le savoir, les gènes elfiques se sont réveillés. Mr Rogue est, non seulement mon époux, mais aussi le compagnon de mes elfes. Comme, à notre connaissance, ce mélange elfique n'existait pas avant mon cas, le professeur Dumbledore et moi avons décidés de l'appeler elfe de nuit, un mélange d'elfe noir et d'elfe de lune.

\- C'est impossible! Rugit Fudge dans son coin. Je n'y crois pas!

\- Comme vous n'avez pas cru Harry l'en dernier quand il vous a prévenu pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres? Demande Ariel d'un air innocent pendant que l'assistance était stupéfaite.

Ariel passe négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux et montre ses oreilles pointues. Fudge exige de toucher les oreilles de la jeune femme pour prouver qu'elle sont réelles.

\- Mme Bones, demande la jeune Lady d'un air contrit. Les oreilles des elfes sont une zone extrêmement érogène, c'est comme si je demandais à Mr Fudge de me laisser toucher sa virilité pour prouver qu'il est un homme, explique la jeune femme. Sa demande est extrêmement déplacée. De plus, s'il persiste à vouloir annuler mon mariage avec mon époux, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de porter plainte pour crime contre nature en voulant séparer une créature magique de son compagnon, désigné par la magie. Nous sommes ici pour statuer sur la tutelle du filleul de mon père et non sur mon union avec le professeur Rogue. Donc, soit il prouve que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de nous en occuper, soit il nous laisse tranquille.

\- Donc, Mr Fudge, avez-vous autre chose à présenter à ce tribunal? Demande Mme Bones, de plus en plus impatiente.

\- Je… Je veux connaître leurs intentions envers le Survivant sous Véritaserum! Dit ce dernier.

\- Cette potion n'est utilisé que pour les criminels, Mr Fudge! Dit la présidente.

\- J'accepte, dit Ariel. À la condition que Mr Fudge nous renvoie l'ascenseur en en prenant aussi.

\- C'est inhabituel, accorde Mme Bones. Mais je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Allez chercher le Véritaserum!

\- Je refuse de la faire! Dit Fudge, indigné.

\- Oh! Ça suffit! S'exclame la présidente en tapant de son marteau sur le bureau où elle était installé. C'était votre exigence alors vous en prendrez aussi!

Ariel s'avance et va s'assoir sur le banc des témoins. C'est l'Aurore Kingsley Shackelbolt qui met trois goûtes de la potion sous sa langue.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous? Demande Amélia.

\- Ariel Aphrodite Walburga Black St-clair Rogue Prince.

\- Quel âge avez-vous?

\- 16 ans depuis le 24 juin dernier.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous épousée le professeur Rogue?

\- Parce que je l'aime.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions envers le mineur Harry Potter? Demande la présidente.

\- De le protéger de mon mieux, de lui donner tout dont il a besoin, de l'amour, du soutient, de la confiance, des biens matériels, un toit où il se sente en sécurité et une famille qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est et non ce qu'il représente, dit la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

Ariel papillonne des yeux un instant pendant que la potion se dissipe dans son corps. L'Aurore l'aide à se relever et la guide vers son siège, à côté de son époux et Harry. Shackelbolt va ensuite chercher Fudge et lui met 3 goûtes sous la langue.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Cornelius Horace Fudge.

\- Quel âge avez-vous?

\- 52 ans depuis le 14 février dernier.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous lancé des procédures pour annuler l'adoption de Harry Potter par le couple Rogue?

\- Parce que je veux que Harry Potter soit à moi.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

\- Nous sommes en campagne électorale, dit Fudge, le regard absent. Avoir Ariel Black et Harry Potter sous ma coupe assurerait ma réélection. La population magique a confiance en ces jeunes gens et les avoirs de mon côté m'assurerait la victoire.

Il papillonne des yeux aussi, sous les regards parfois outrés ou dégoûtés de l'assemblée.

\- Mr Fudge! Dit Mme Bones d'un ton dur. Je vous arrête pour tentative de crime contre nature, d'abus de confiance et de tentative d'enlèvement envers Mme Rogue et Mr Potter! La garde du mineur Harry Potter est et reste au couple Rogue jusqu'à la majorité de l'enfant. Mr Fudge, vous resterez à Azkaban en attendant votre sentence qui sera décidée après les élections. La coure des levée.

Mme Bones tape de son marteau sur son bureau et se lève avec les autres représentants du Magenmagot. Ariel prend Harry dans ses bras qui soupir de soulagement. Elle embrasse ensuite son mari avec le plus de retenue possible, ce qui n'est pas gagné, mais elle essaye tout de même.


End file.
